


Random Fate Oneshots

by Citrus_Principle, Uchiha_kiko2413



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Avengers man, Edmond being a jerk, F/F, F/M, First Time, Good boy be punished, Never anger the queen of Assyria, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Will add more tags as I add more, master and student, not sorry, poor Gray, poor Shirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Principle/pseuds/Citrus_Principle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_kiko2413/pseuds/Uchiha_kiko2413
Summary: so I have a bunch of mostly finished one shots that Im finally trying to finish and this is where im going to post them. There will be repeats in what pairing we haved used.





	1. Edmond and Joan

Joan sighs as she watches her master once again, in the summoning chamber, trying to summon a new servant to help them. “Master this is the fifth time this week, give up for now”

The Avengers words fall on deaf ears as her master pulls the leaver, the Saint Quartz she has been collecting all start glowing and in a flash of rainbow light and crackling mana comes the form of a tall, white-haired man with a sinister smile on his face

Joan stares at him, her gold eyes widening and she grins in amusement.

“You called me, and I have answered that call, I am Avenger, The King of the Cavern, may your vengeance be mine” he states, as if it’s a matter of pride.

“Avenger, thank you for answering” The master smiles in relief.

The Cavern King glances over to Joan and then back to the Master “I serve”

The master points to Joan, “This is Joan. She will be leading you around for a bit, won’t you?”

Joan nods a scowl on her face, “Yes Master”

The taller Avenger glances at Joan again, “So be it”

Joan shivers as she begins to show the other Avenger around Chaldea.

He follows her in silence, only glancing around as they come across a room Joan finds is worth mentioning.

Once the two of them turn down what Joan knows to be one of the less used hallways she looks up at the other Avenger “So… Who are you?”

“I am Avenger”

“That’s not exactly what I mean…” Joan sighs.

“Then speak more clearly, girl” The Count glares at her.

“What is your name?”

“I am the Count of Monte Cristo”

 “That’s… fine… I guess, for now at least”

“And you are? It’s rude to ask and not introduce oneself”

“Jeanne d’Arc Alter, but only call me Joan, got it”

The Cavern King chuckles “I see now…”

“What?” Joan growls out.

“The Maid of Orleans is hardly befitting of the Avenger Class”

“I… I am _not_ that god loving saint!” She glares up at him.

“Clearly”

She clenches her jaw, her hand curling into a fist.

“Does that upset you girl?”

“Shut up, _Count_ ”

“Speak with respect or not at all, brat”

“And why should I respect you” Joan snorts as she walks into one of the many empty common rooms.

The Count follows her, a look of Contempt on his face as he watches her.

The unholy saint doesn’t dare glance at the other Avenger as she walks to one of the farther couches and sits, her armor disappearing as she brings her knees up.

“Is that it, you’re just going to sulk by yourself”

“Shut up” Joan sighs.

He rolls his eyes, “Such complacency…”

Joan huffs, “You aren’t much of an Avenger, are you”

“Funny” The Cavern King walks in front of her “I was thinking the same thing of you”

“But here’s the thing… I don’t care what others think” She growls

“You don’t care?” He glares, how could one not care, “One cannot call oneself Avenger and not _care!_ ”

“Why can’t I?” Joan clenches her fist, no one can tell her what to do, no one.

“Because your vengeance does not drive you to action – how could you ever rest?”

“Because I couldn’t keep burning!” Joan cries out, “I couldn’t…”

“Then you are no Avenger”

Anger filled Joan, her eyes burning with her rage, “Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you!” the Avenger screams at him.

“I say what I see”

It’s the tone of the Count’s voice that makes Joan jump to her feet, aiming a punch at his face.

The Cavern King catches her fist easily, his mana surging, “Pathetic” lightning coursing through the younger Avenger.

Joan grits her teeth and growls, her flames igniting around them.

He places his palm against her forehead and sends a bolt of lightning through her.

Joan gasps, her vision going blank for a few seconds before she jerks her body away from him.

“For twenty years I planned my vengeance – the most vicious and painful retribution a man could muster against another… and when I had achieved it, still I was not satisfied… they hadn’t suffered enough”

“I was created by a twisted man’s idea of what he wanted from a perfect holy woman” Joan snorts, “One who could ride dragons and burn France”

“You are _not_ an Avenger,” He growls, “You’re a Paramore at best”

“It’s not my fault I am in this class!” She kicks at his shin.

“ _Pathetic_ ”

Flames burn at his cloak “Shut up!”

“You fancy yourself an Avenger?” He growls, grasping the smaller Avenger by the shoulder and slamming her against the wall, “I’ll give you something to seek vengeance for…”

Joan grunts as her body freezes for just a second before she tries to head-butt him.

 He slams her against the wall once more before violently electrocuting her again, his free hand pulling the top of her dress apart, baring her breasts to him.

“Fuck you!” Joan’s anger is almost palatable, her embarrassment forgotten as she tries to hit him again.

The Count roughly turns Joan around and face first against the wall, ripping the back of her dress off as well.

The smaller Avenger tries to kick at him, pulling her sword from the sheath with her left hand, “Get off of me!”

He grabs her wrist and sends a jolt of lightning into her arms until she drops the blade. 

Joan’s arm goes limp with a whimper from her, “Bastard…”

“Disgrace” He growls using his free hand to undo the front of his pants.

“Don’t… don’t you fucking dare!” Joan snarls, struggling against the grip on her wrist.

He wraps his arm around her waist before he plunges his cock into her folds.

Joan bites her lower lip through the pain, not granting the other Avenger the satisfaction of hearing her make a noise.

The Cavern King reaches around her with both hands and forcefully gropes her breasts on his next thrust.

The unholy saint bites her lip harder, blood welling up and dripping down her chin, her hips moving away from the Counts. Fuck. Her body is screaming at her, her walls pulsing around his cock as, even though the bastard is raping her, the dragon witch can’t stop the pleasure that courses through her.

The Count grins as he pulls her back, “You can’t escape”

“Fuck!” Joan snarls, her chest heaving as she gasps for her next breath. Only to have it forced from her lungs as the Cavern King slams into her on his next thrust, forcing her harder against the wall as he does. Joan grits her teeth, pressing her forehead against the wall, her walls clenching.

The taller Avenger chuckles as he squeezes her nipple between two fingers as he thrusts to the hilts this time. He can’t believe how weak she is.

“You… jerk…” Joan’s breathing hitches and her nipples harden under his fingers. Her hips buck unintentionally and she whimpers as the pleasure starts mounting inside of her. “I’ll kill you for…”

The Cavern King interrupts her with another deep thrust, “That is the feeling that makes an Avenger… keep it up” he growls. He’ll make an Avenger of her yet, he can feel her anger towards him.

The Dragon witch reaches behind her to try and hit him, “curse you!” only to have her wrist grabbed and pinned to her back and painfully pushed up. “Fuck you! Fuck you!” It doesn’t stop her from struggling even if that said struggle was useless and only makes him thrusts harder and faster. The smaller Avenger closes her eyes, her hips jerking with each of his thrusts as her juices drip down her thighs, her head shaking from side to side “I’ll kill you!”

The Cavern King growls, his thrusts becoming uneven, “feel free to try…” He chuckles.

Joan shivers, trying something new “I… can barely… feel your dick…” she growls out.

“That’s… not what your body is telling me, whore” The Count groans, his hips jerking as he cums, filling the witch with his seed.

The unholy Avenger groans, “I…” her words fail her as heat blooms from the pit of her stomach and she turns to look at him with a glare, “You… Bastard…” her body burns with arousal, her walls pulsing even as she feels him pull out.

“I’ll make something of you yet, maybe” He backs away, fixing his clothing before walking away.

Joan’s eyes widen and she glares at him, “You didn’t even…” she summoned her standard with a scowl on her face, “Finish what you started, Avenger”

“Now why would I reward you for nothing?”

The Dragon witch materializes her clothes, “You…” her gold eyes burn hot with anger, arousal and embarrassment, her standard pointing at him “Get back here!”

He waives a hand before vanishing into spirit form.

“You _bastard!_ ” Joan storms out of the room in anger.

 


	2. Semiramis and Shirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It appears, I have made you angry, haven’t I” He bows his head, a soft smile on his lips as he walks to the bed.  
> “Quite so… Are you finished with that little girl?”  
> Shirou shivers a little at the tone of her voice, “Yes, she has seen her wish” he sits on the bed, pulling off his vestments before undoing his shirt and pulling that off as well.  
> “And what was that wish, pray tell?” The Queen of Assyria demands, conjuring chains that wrap around his wrists and ankles before laying him out on the bed and holding him down.

Christmas was a wonderful time of year, children running around, giving gifts and receiving them. But this year, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, or Shirou to all the other servants was quite satisfied with himself. He made the wish of a little girl come true with some help of his master and a few others. And as the day was finally ending the Ruler class servant was walking back to his shared room with, one who was his servant at one point.

Upon opening the door, Shirou was greeting with quite the sight. On the bed before him is the Queen of Assyria, dressed in what appears to be a semi-translucent black and red negligee and what is a look of impatient on her face.

“It appears, I have made you angry, haven’t I” He bows his head, a soft smile on his lips as he walks to the bed.

“Quite so… Are you finished with that little girl?”

Shirou shivers a little at the tone of her voice, “Yes, she has seen her wish” he sits on the bed, pulling off his vestments before undoing his shirt and pulling that off as well.

“And what was that wish, pray tell?” The Queen of Assyria demands, conjuring chains that wrap around his wrists and ankles before laying him out on the bed and holding him down.

“To see the ocean as she wasn’t able to when she was alive” Shirou takes a slow, calm breath. Being afraid of Semiramis is foolish and he doesn’t think she would even really hurt him. So long as he does what she wants him to, to apologise of course.

“How trite… I can’t have you off with younger woman Shirou…” Semiramis glares, running her fingers over his bare chest. What to do to him; was she angry, not really, but Shirou had spent the better part of the week with that child and not her.

“Assassin… she is hardly comparable to you, she is nothing but a child, even if she is Jeanne alter” He falls back into old habit. This was becoming dangerous for him. Shirou needed to somehow show her how sorry he was.

“Irrelevant” She chastises his, the chains tightening in her frustration.

“I’m sorry” He mutters softly in a half-hearted attempt at apologising. He's weak, now he knows for sure that she’ll do something he can’t; he won’t say no to.

“Well then, you won’t mind remaining here until I am satisfied with your apology, right? _Master?_ ” The Queen purrs, running her nails over his clothed cock.

The white haired Ruler shivers, his cock twitching and hardening in his pants and his swallows his groan, “I… won’t mind…” at least he doesn’t think he’ll mind, if his body is reacting like it is.

“Good boy” Semiramis grins, “Now… your pants need to go” her hand brushes over his cock once more and she waits until Shirou dematerialises his pants before she shifts, her thighs on either side of his head as she straddles his face.

Shirou’s arms tense once he sees that his Empress isn’t wearing anything under the sheer fabric of her negligee, his hands instinctually trying to move to her waist and he growls in frustration. The Japanese saint tilts his head and instead of tasting his Empress he licks at the inside of her left thigh in retaliation of his restraint.

“Shirou…” she growls, one hand on his thigh as the other strokes his cock briefly before she leans down to kiss the head of his shaft.

It’s a sudden pleasure compared to the slight pain of the chains digging into his skin and his hips jerk. Shirou is sure Semiramis would pull away but when she doesn’t, he smiles against her thigh before nipping at the soft skin.

“Be-behave Shirou…” She growls, her thighs having clenched when he nipped her.

“Why?” He’s a little smug when he asks, and it dawns on him the Semiramis could very well just ride his face and leave him with a hard on.

“Must you anger me further?” Semiramis runs the tip of her nail along the base of his cock.

Shirou thinks to mutter another apology, but he decides against it as he flicks his tongue through her folds.

“B-Better…” The Assyrian Queen purrs; her hands cupping her breasts before she undoes the front of her nightgown, exposing her breasts to the slightly cool air, her nipples harden in the air, her hips jerking against Shirou’s mouth.

Shirou moans, his tongue curling against her clit, making the empress above him purr, leaning over his body. Warmth encases his cock and Shirou groans, rocking his hips into what he knows is Semiramis’ breasts. In retaliation, the priest laps at her entrance, moaning against her flesh as he drinks in her essence.

Semiramis moans, her body rocking against him, squeezing her breasts harder around his cock as she lets Shirou’s cock slide between her mounds. “G-good boy…” The empress shudders as the white haired Ruler class servant pushes his tongue into her, making her moan loudly. Her lips press against the head of his cock as she titfucks him.

The priest moans against her flesh loudly, his lips moving to her clit and he sucks on the bundle of nerves. Shirou feels his queen moan against his cock and he grins against her skin, sucking harder.

The Empress purrs, rocking her body harder as she takes the head into her mouth and sucks gently.

Shirou gives a breathy chuckle, shifting his hips as he bites the bundle of nerves with as much gentleness as he can. He can feel Semiramis’ thighs trembling under his hands.

“E-Enough… of this…” The Queen of Assyria gasps, her hips jerking in Shiou’s grip just so. She pulls her hips away from his grasp, her body trembling slightly as she shifts and turns, straddling his hips now as she looks over him.

The Ruler smugly licks his lips, “Eager my Empress?” his chest raises and falls with his heavy breathing.

“I am of a mind to… indulge, yes” She purrs, quickly settling herself onto his cock with a husky moan.

Shirou moans, his hips twitching “ _Eager_ ” heat encases his cock once more and the priest leans his head back, moaning.

“Call it… what you will…” Semiramis purrs above him as she begins to rock her hips, pleasure dancing up her spine each time her hips meet his.

The Ruler chuckles, thrusting his hips the best he can, “My… Empress…” he loves her body, always so wet and her walls clench as he grinds his hips against hers.

The Empress bucks her hips, placing one hand down on his chest, her other hand reaching up to grope her breast as she wantonly moans. Heat spreads through her body with each rock of her hips.

“Sem-Semiramis… I want…” His hands clench and he matches her moans with his own.

“You… want what…” She growls lustfully, her nails digging into his chest and her chest heaving as a sudden spark of bliss rushes through her.

“Let… me touch you…” Shirou whines, his arms straining against the magical chains holding him down

Semiramis removes her hand from her breast, snapping her fingers and the chains around his hands disappear, releasing his hands.

The priest grins, moving his hands to her breasts, roughly squeezing her chest as he rocks his hips harder. “Thank you… my _Empress_ ”

The Queen moans loudly, her nipples hard against his fingers, even as they bounce in his grip with every thrust they make together. “Good… boy…”

“Fuck…” he pinches her nipples roughly, “My queen… I’m sorry…” Shirou feels Sem’s hips buck harder and he sees her head tilt back in pleasure. The priest grins up at her before he drops one hand down, his thumb finding and rubbing her clit.

Semiramis groans aloud, her hips beginning to buck more erratically, “Fuck…”

Shirou looks up at his Empress with as much love as he can muster, “Cum… Cum with me…” he grunts, his cock twitching inside his Assassin.

“You… you have to… E-Earn it…” The Assassin purrs, her walls pulsing around his cock.

The white haired priest rubs her clit harder, his hips jerking against her, "I… I want this, want you… fuck _Semiramis_ …”

It’s a shuddering breath that leaves her chest, rapturous pleasure filling her body as her walls clamp and she bites her lower lip.

Shirou moans loudly as he feels Semiramis’ body clench around his cock tightly “Can I… ha… fill you…”

“Do it!” The black haired assassin bares her hips down harder and she feels Shirou’s hands clamp down on her thighs, pulling her against his hips as she feels him cum. His heat fills her, making her shudder and causing her juices to gush around his shaft as she cums with her master.

“Mhmm…” Shirou’s hips keep jerking and he leans up to kiss her, the muscles of his stomach tensing under her hand as he moans against her lips.

The Assyrian Queen chuckles against his mouth, pressing harder against his lips just before she bites his lower lip.

Pain blooms from the kiss and Shirou growls softly into the kiss and he tastes the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. His body goes slack as he feels the chains holding his body, fade away.

Semiramis pulls back from the kiss, blood smeared on her lips “ _Good boy~_ ”

Shirou tilts his head and starts to kiss along her cheek and ear. He can feel the shiver running through her as she lies against his chest. “Mine…” he mutters into her ear, kissing along the tip of her ear.

“N-no… my _master _" Sem shudders, her body trembling against Shirou’s and she walks two fingers up his chest, “You are mine”__

____

Shirou nuzzles her temple, “Yes my dear”

____


	3. Lord El-Melloi and Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t do that” My chest heaves as I try to banish the thoughts of my teacher from my head. His long hair, his piercing eyes, the smell of his… I shut my eyes and shudder.  
> Add chuckles, “It’s going to stay in your head and you are going to do what you always do Gray” The Mystic code starts laughing again.  
> My face flushes pink and I start undressing, “Add, disable connection until further notice” Pulling my shirt off before Add can reply.  
> “Understood, pseudo-personality disabled”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so if there are mistakes please let me know.

It’s a quiet evening London, quiet in the Faculty of Norwich. So quiet that as I open the door to my teacher’s office, the sound echoes down the hall and in my ears.

“Sir?” I call out softly, my eyes glancing over my teacher’s office. “Are you still here?” The sound of snoring hits my ears, bringing a soft smile to my lips as I see his sleeping form on the couch “ _Figures”_ I mutter to myself.

 _“Geeze isn’t he being lazy”_ The voice of my mystic code, Add, chuckles from inside my cloak, like an annoying child, needing attention.

“Add be quiet” I state as I walk over to Sir and sit at his legs on the couch, thinking with a smile still on my lips.

 _“You should tell him”_ Add pips up once more and I frown.

“I… I can’t, Add… Didn’t I tell you to be quiet” I reach into my cloak to pull Add from it, “you’ll wake him.”

The mystic code looks around before his gaze settles on me, _“Hey now, don’t do anything rash.”_

 I blush, “You…” standing quickly, my cheeks dusted a light pink, “lets’ head back” I place Add back in my cloak.

As the young grave keeper heads for the door, she doesn’t see her masters’ eyes following her, sighing as the Lord watches her leave.

As I walk back to my dorm room, I pull Add from my cloak once more and place it on my bedside table once I have shut the door, “Add, what should I do… I can’t tell him. He’s my teacher…”

 _“Savior, teacher, master, he’s all you have now, so of course you have become attached to him”_ Even with Adds words I sigh, trying to deny the feelings they stir.

“And I’ll always be a child to him, a student; an apprentice who isn’t even a mage!” I pull off my cloak angrily, tossing in onto my desk, “I’m… I’m worthless; he only took me in because of what I am.”

Add opens its mouth, laughing _“You… you think he… hahaha! He… he doesn’t care?”_

I look away from Add, “Why would he” I sit on my bed, resting my face in my hands, a face that I hide away at my masters orders.

 _“You’re stupider then I thought… haha”_ Add continues laughing from inside his cage.

“Shut up” I grit my teeth, “this won’t solve anything; I’m still his student so I can’t tell him. Plus Reines would have a hay day.”

 _“Such a child”_ Add states much to my annoyance.

I fall back on my bed with a groan, “Add… please be quiet."

_“You can always use your imagination”_

Adds words send a flash of thoughts through my mind, my body shivering as heat blooms between my thighs, “I…”

_“You want to”_

A whine leaves me, “Add stop…”

The grave keeper’s hands clench her sheets as she tries to resist the heat and arousal that fills her body.

“I can’t do that” My chest heaves as I try to banish the thoughts of my teacher from my head. His long hair, his piercing eyes, the smell of his… I shut my eyes and shudder.

Add chuckles, _“It’s going to stay in your head and you are going to do what you always do Gray”_ The Mystic code starts laughing again.

My face flushes pink and I start undressing, “Add, disable connection until further notice” Pulling my shirt off before Add can reply.

_“Understood, pseudo-personality disabled”_

Gray, even though she knows she is alone, she glances around her room as she slides her skirt off followed by her panties. Her hands are shaking as she brings them to her chest, groping her small breasts, just like she has for countless times before. Small sparks of pleasure rush through her and she runs a hand down her stomach and between her thighs. The grave keepers fingers brush against her sex, a soft moan leaving her lips as she runs her fingers though slick folds.

“Master…”

Her vocalization of her master scares her but it also sends more heat between her thighs and she sinks two fingers inside of herself, groaning softly. The image of her master appearing over her; his fingers instead of hers, thrusting inside of her, sending pleasure rushing through her. Her eyes close as she bites back a moan, the grave keepers walls clenching around her fingers.

“Please… Sir… I” I whine, grinding my hips against the palm of my hand as a new flood of wetness coats my fingers and thighs, surely staining my sheets.

As the grave keeper adds another finger, curling them and spreading them, she fails to notice her door opening and a figure enters stock quiet.

With the next thrust of her fingers, Gray cries out, pleasure rushing through her as her hips jerk and her clit grinds against her hand.

“Sir… More… I’m close”

My eyes snap open as my thighs clamp around my hand and I cum with a cry, “Ma-Master!” my back arching just as my eyes land on the form of my master, my body freezing.

“Sir… I…” I can’t speak, my body starting to tremble, a full body blush appearing over my skin, fear and embarrassment filling my heart.

“Gray you…” Lord El-Melloi II looks away, barely, a blush on his face. “I was coming to check to make sure you are alright… I… Why me?” he glances over, his breath hitching in his throat as his eyes rake over her body, unable to stop himself.

It’s only now that Gray remembers she is still naked and her arms come up to cover her chest, her head turning away from her master in shame.

I try to speak, my voice hitching in my throat, “you…” embarrassment turns into anger. My eyes narrow and I sit up swiftly, “You!”

She points a finger at her teacher but her words fail her and she grits her teeth.

Lord El-Melloi II continues to stare, his mouth slack jawed open in his shock. “Pretty…” His eyes taking in her pale skin, small breasts and heaving chest, her face very much like Saber’s but that does matter anymore, not after what they have been through.

Gray goes still, her anger leaving just as fast as it came. The blush which had faded comes back with a vengeance, from her face to her breasts.

“I’m… not…” My voice wavers and I shiver.

The mage takes a step forwards, “You are pretty” and another. The Lord pulls his gloves off, than he lets his jacket fall from his shoulders, next is his tie, left to fall to the ground. Something drives the Lord to kneel on Gray’s bed, one hand bracing himself over his student, leaning down and pushing Gray onto her back as he kisses her.

The grave keeper’s gasp is swallowed by her teacher, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling the Lord closer. Her body is trembling against her master as she pulls away from the kiss, breathless.

“Sir…I want…” Warmth soaks into my body from my masters as he presses his weight against me, pinning me to my bed.

Arousal pulses inside Waver as his cock harden in his pants, the idea of having his student under him making him shudder. “Gray is this… is this okay…” His hips grind against her, making Gray gasp and a fresh well of wetness staining the crotch of his pants. “Just tell me to stop and I will…”

“Please… Master…” I whimper, my head tilting back as my master kisses down my throat.

“Then tell me to stop… Gray…” The Lord pulls back to kneel over Gray as his hands slide along the skin of Gray’s sides.

“More… please…”

The grave keeper lifts her hips, craving the feeling of her master pressing against her core. A feeling of longing goes through her as the Lord pulls away from her completely.

“Master…” Gods my voice sounds so weak.

The Lord of the clock tower keeps his eyes on Gray as he unzips his pants to pull them down. His cock is hard when he pulls it out and he feels it twitch when Gray lets out a little squeak at the sight of it. If she was already this vocal about seeing it then… His heart melts at the thought of her pretty moans as he-

“Master… is it supposed to be that big…” I felt a pang of fear one more at the thought of his…

“Shit Gray…” Lord El-Melloi pushes her thighs open wider as he kneels back between them. Very carefully he aligns himself with her entrance, biting his lip as he feels Gray’s warmth and slickness against him. “I’ll go as slow as I can” She’s so small compared to him.

I gasp, not expecting my masters’ cock to be almost scalding hot against my already heated flesh, “mhmm…”

The first thrust was impossibly hot and tight as she flexes around him, choked moans spilling from her throat. The Lord groans, pulling out and pushing in again as he starts to build up speed.

My back arches, my body shaking as I’m filled with the cock of my master, my moans hitching each time he thrusts in all the way. “Ma-Master…” it hurt, but only for a fraction of a second as my master’s cock stretches me open.

Hearing the breathy call of his apprentice, the Lord groans, his hips jerking as he falls over her, his hair brushing the skin of her breast and shoulders. “Gray…” He shudders as her thighs clench around his hips and her next moan sounds right beside his ear. The Lord buries his face in her neck, panting against her skin, “Damnit…” his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into each thrust.

The tightening of her master’s arms around her and the shocking heat of his thrusts pushes Gray over the edge. Her body burning as she clenches around her master’s cock, his thrusts shuddering for a second before picking back up.

Waver doesn’t know if it’s the way Gray clenched around his cock or her breathless moans beside his ear, but he groans, suddenly cumming inside his apprentice.

Gray whines, the sound half choked with a groan of pleasure, heat blooming from the pit of her stomach, filling her body with a warmth she has never felt before. Her chest heaves and she brings her head up to press her forehead against her masters shoulder. Her arms wrapping around his chest as she nuzzles her cheek against the fabric of his shirt.

“Sir…” I whisper, my body trembling from the aftershocks of my orgasm.

“Yes Gray” The Lord whispers back.

“I… thank you” it’s not what I want to say but it’s the only way that doesn’t scare me. My body relaxing almost boneless under my master as warmth spreads from between my legs.

Waver smiles softly as he kisses her once more, catching the gasps she lets out and swallowing the groans that leave his. His hips rock gently and the Lord can feel his cock starting to harden once more. Growing addicted to the feeling of his Gray still squeezing his cock.

It’s the building pleasure inside Gray that makes her rock her hips in time with her masters. Her thighs trembling as she squeezed her Lords hips harder.

“Master… why does it…” A gasp leaves me, my body still sensitive from my previous orgasm.

“Feel good?” The Lord finishes the sentence, his hands clenching as her hips as he leans back “I… don’t know…” he does know but his mind is to occupied with how his students walls are still pulsing around his cock.

On her Masters next thrust, Gray cries out, her hips jerking as her master brings a hand over her stomach and between her thighs to rub as her clit. Bliss shocks her body, her back arching under her master. Wordless gasps and moans leave Gray’s throat as she cries out, her hands finding Lord El-Melloi’s shoulders once more.

“S-Sir…” I whimper as my head tilts back and I expose my neck to him.

Waver leans back over his student, just long enough to nip and suck at her neck to leave a mark on her skin. His cock is throbbing as he starts to slam into Gray, timing his thrusts with each rock of her hips and clench of her walls. It’s a brutal pace, even for how eager his student is.

“Mas-Master…” I don’t, _can’t_ believe just how weak and breathless my voice sounds. My head is spinning, all the feelings surging through me, the bruises that are sure to form on my thighs from my masters pace. I can’t take it.

The Lord’s body trembles as he brings his free hand to the back of Gray’s neck, pulling her into a fierce kiss. He moans into her mouth, rocking his hips harder. Only the sound of their moans is louder than the sounds of their hips meeting.

The grave keeper’s body can’t keep up with the pace, her nails dig into her masters shoulders as her back arches.

“I…” My voice hitches, “love you…” I whisper against his lips.

The Lord freezes, his hips stilling against Gray’s, making her whimper in need. “Gray you…” he pushes himself into a sitting position; his expression softening as he looks at her face. His eyes falling to her slightly parted lips and he finds himself drawn in, his heart pounding against his ribs “Damnit” his cock throbbing against the constricting walls of flesh that surround him.

I whine as my teacher stops moving, “Sir… please…” my hips rock as I try to get the Lord to move once more, “I…” My legs clenching at his hips and I try to use my legs to make Sir move. When that fails I whine desperately “S-Sir… I need…”

Waver closes his eyes and shakes his head, “Say it again” he leans over and nuzzles her cheek with his.

I blush brightly, “a-again?” a pang of want rushes through me, my walls clenching around Sir’s cock as the thought of confessing again.

Lord El-Melloi nods once more, brushing her lips against Gray’s neck, “I won’t move until you do”

Panic flashes through my eyes, “But…” my body trembles, “Sir…I…” He wants me to say it again, I can’t… it was hard the first time. What makes him sure I can say it again.

“ _Say it again_ ”

I look away, my face pink with my blush, my head shaking, my chest feels constricted, “I…” a quick glance at my master and I feel the love he is sharing with me with his gaze, courage filling me, “I-I love you”

Warmth blooms in the Lords chest and he smiles, his heart beating loudly in his chest. “Thank you” He starts thrusting again, rocking his hips slowly at first.

The first thrust gently rocks her body, the second sends her into a haze. Her walls squeezing her masters cock as he slides in and out of her. Her arms come up to wrap around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his hair. Her body rocking against his hips and her eyes close as her master thrusts deeper.

Waver smiles as he watches his apprentice in her pleasure, his hips jerk and his cock slams against Gray’s cervix, causing her back to arch. A string of curses leaves her mouth in breathless gasps; her walls pulsing around his cock as he keeps thrusting into her. The Lord presses his forehead against his students shoulder, gasping as his arms circle around her waist, pulling her into each thrust. “G-Gray… fuck…”

“Mas-Master… I… I can’t take…” My breath catches in my throat as my nails dig harder into my masters scalp, my over sensitive body shuddering. My walls clamping once more around my teachers cock, “AAhhhh!”

Lord El-Melloi groans against Gray’s skin, each thrust into her tightening sex sending him closer and closer to the edge. “Y-Yes…” his arms tighten around her as he rocks his hips harder, not thinking as he cums with a gasp against Gray’s neck, collapsing over her.

Heat surrounds me, seeping into my body from seemingly everywhere at once. Dizzy with the aftershocks of bliss, my body going limp as everything goes dark and I pass out under my master.


End file.
